Land Before Time Wiki/Fanfiction Movie/The Land Before Time XV: The Sharp Beak Prince
This movieThe Land Before Time XV: The Sharp Beak Prince https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10975894/1/The-Land-Before-Time-XV-The-Friendly-Sharptooth-Flyer Retrieved on August 9, 2015. takes place after the TV series and after The Land Before Time XIV: Journey of the Brave. It comes before The Land Before Time XVI: The Lonely Longneck . It takes place two weeks after Season 3 of the TV Series. This one has a character named Ptero , who is the son of a Pteranodon and a Pterodactylus , Agatha. When he is young, his mother, having a fallout with the father, and worried that her mate will take away her son from her, lures her mate away from the nest. There, she slays and eats him, though this isn't seen. Ptero, hearing his father’s cry, comes over for worry of his father, at last being able to fly. Ptero asks where his father went, and Agatha, thinking quickly, cries, saying that he was murdered by leaf eaters. He picks up a dislike for leaf eaters, just as she had intended. She also covers up that his father was a leaf eater. She continues this lie for years as he ges older, convincing him to be a meat eater. However, much to Agatha's annoyance, he likes Tree Stars .She says that it is a stupid habit that he picked up and must be rid of if he is to be what he should be. She sings "Listen to Mother", which happens to be her villain song. She doesn't want Ptero to leave and is very concerned that he might leave her, her fear, it is implied, increasing even more, now that she has committed murder and is afraid he'll find out he's part leaf eater if he leaves and learn the truth about what she has done. Meanwhile, Ptero, tired of his overbearing mother, tries to escape. However, she and her Sharptooth Flyer friends follow him. He eventually loses them. However, by this time, it is night. He goes to rest, and sleeps using some leaves as a blanket. However, just before falling asleep, her hears a roaring and sees a shadow. He wakes up quickly and realizes that it is a Sharptooth. An Albertosaurus comes into sight. Under the mistaken impression that because he is with another Sharptooth, that, unlike Leaf Eaters, whom he mistrusts and hates, that the Sharptooth here will be kind to him. He engages in a conversation with the Sharptooth in his own langauge. However, he soon realizes that not all Sharpteeth are nice and that this intends to eat him, even if he is another Sharptooth and just a kid. He is able to get away by biting the Sharptooth in the hand. Having just been hunted, he, feeling hungry, becomes the hunter, spotting a Tickle Fuzzy. He sings It's a Hard and Cruel World Out There as he stalks his prey. Eventually, he catches his dinner and lets out a victory cry right before smiting his prey. His cry wakes up Petrie, who is afraid. Pterano, who returned sometime earlier from his banishment, tells Petrie that it is a Pterodactylus cry and a Sharptooth Flyer who is hunting and has caught something. Petrie is afraid that the Sharpteeth will get him, but Pterano reassures his nepehw that Sharptooth Flyers don't come into the Great Valley and tells him that he and Mama Flyer are there to protect him too and that he should go back to sleep. Petrie does. Pterano remarks that he can still recall the bad memories of being in the Mysterious Beyond and is glad to be in the Great Valley and with his family again and then goes to bed too. Meanwhile, Littlefoot and his friends are with Ducky's Aunt, who, ironically enough, being called a Bigmouth Swimmer, never shuts up. Eventually, they get tired of her and wander away, though she is gabbing so much that she doesn't notice that they are gone. They go off, exploring the Great Valley. Arbikd comes across the Great Valley and hides in it. There, he soon encounters Littlefoot , Cera , Ducky , Petrie , and Spike . Wanting breakfast, and having a hatred for leaf eaters, he decides to settle on having Ducky for his breakfast, wanting to at last act on the hatred of leaf eaters that his mother had instilled in him since he was a small child. He also hoped that hunting and killing a leaf eater would make his mother proud of him. However, he misses Ducky and flies into a wall. The gang find him and ask him if he is ok. He, believing Leaf Eaters to be dumb and cruel animals, is shocked that they can talk. Cera sarcastically replies that they've been able to do that for years. Now fearing that he'll die like his father, Ptero pleads for them to spare him, saying he's just a kid. . Littlefoot and the others, however, continue to be nice to him. They see that he is tired and offer his rest and food. He is glad to get Tree Stars, which he could only get when he snuck them when he was with his mother. He is amazed that leaf eaters seem so nice. He soon especially becomes friends with Petrie, who is a Flyer like himself. Ptero is warmed by the love Petrie and his family show, something he's never really seen at home. Mama Flyer is especially kind to Ptero. Ptero stays with his new flyer friends for many days. Ptero wonders if Agatha was right that all leaf eaters are bad. Meanwhile, Agatha and her Sharptooth flyers look for Ptero. They aren't able to find a trace of him in the Mysterious Beyond . The other flyers seem to show some concern for Ptero, though Agatha's concern seems to be more that she wants to hold him under her thumb than true motherly love. At one point, Agatha comes to the Great Valley. She tries to grab a young Swimmer but is thwarted by Ptero. Agatha is affronted by her son’s change in loyalties. However, she seems truly concerned, asking if the evil leaf eaters harmed him. He tells her that Littlefoot and the others are nice. She laughs and says, "Your father once trusted them too. They killed him for what he was. They'll leave you when they find out the truth. You just watch." She sings "Listen to Mother" again. He agrees to reveal his true nature to the others and she leaves, planning to keep a close eye on him and come back with her Sharptooth flyer friends. Littlefoot and the others come back, asking Ptero where he has been. Ptero, unable to keep it from his new friends anymore, confesses that he is, as he believes, a Sharptooth flyer. The kids are taken aback and Ptero, feeling that they won't like him anymore, turns to go. However, Ducky grabs him and pulls him back. She says "Oh, we wouldn't dislike you for being a Sharptooth. Oh no, no, no. That wouldn't be right. No it wouldn't." Ptero says that he's eaten creatures like them. However, much to his shock, instead of turning him away, they offer him bugs to eat, which he likes. They tell him that they have a Sharptooth friend and so aren't repulsed by him. Ptero, thrilled, sings "Friends Like These" in appreciation of his new friends. However, soon after the song is done, Ptero moves too near Petrie, and, opening his mouth to talk, Cera, who has a sort of paranoia like she did with Chomper in the fifth movie, cries "Petrie, look out!"" Ptero, feeling that there might be more like Cera and feeling betrayed, flies off, crying. Littlefoot and the others tell Cera off. Cera feels bad for how she treated Ptero. Ptero, meanwhile, comes back to Agatha. He tells her what happened. She comforts him, grinning. However, before they can leave, Cera and the others come to them. Cera apologizes for her behavior. The Leaf Eaters are freaked out by the presence of Agatha and her Sharptooth flyers. However, Littlefoot soon realizes that, as the befriended Chomper's parents, they can accept Agatha and the other Sharptooth flyers if they are willing to be friendly. Ptero agrees to this and asks his mother to live in the Great Valley with him. However, they are all shocked when she says that leaf eaters are bad and demands that he leave at once. This time, Ptero stands up to her and says he's not leaving, that they've been treating him better than her and that, whatever the bad leaf eaters may have done to his father, Littlefoot and his friends are not like them. Petrie is confused and asks Ptero why a Sharptooth would eat Tree Stars, as even Chomper couldn't do it. Ptero knows that Agatha only eats meat and so is confused. He stares at Petrie and soon comes to realize that Petrie and he have some similarities in appearance, and also both eat tree stars. He concludes that he is part leaf eater. He and his new friends cheer at this revelation. However, Ptero, furious at Agatha's deception says he won't be going back with her as he was treated better here than she ever treated him. Agatha, enraged, so that he'll go with her or Littlefoot and the other leaf eaters will end up like his father. Ptero, having believed his father to have been murdered by leaf eaters, asks what she means. She says that she had to do what she had to do as her mate was getting tired of her and would have taken him away from her, which she wouldn't allow. He asks her what she did to him. She doesn't specially say that she ate him, but says "Well, dear, I, er, unrestrained my nature. He never stood a chance." , grinning. Ptero, now knowing the truth about his mother, says he'll never go back with her now and that's she a murderer and can go back to the Mysterious Beyond alone. Irate, Agatha says that he'll go and be a Sharptooth and like it or his friends will die. After her Sharptooth flyer friends corner Littlefoot and the others, Ptero agrees to go with her without a fight if she leaves his new friends unharmed. Agatha agrees. At this time, it is past nghtfall, and, Grandpa and Grandma Longneck , Mama Swimmer, Ducky's Father, Mama Flyer, Topps, and Tria wonder why their kids aren't back home for bed yet. They spot them near the top of the Great Wall with Agatha and the others and hurry to rescue them. In the meantime, Littlefoot and his friends , not knowing that the grownups are coming, beg Ptero not to go with her. Ptero says that if he doesn't, they will die. They say that they'd rather die than let him live the rest of his live miserable having to be a Sharptooth and please Agatha. Littlefoot, finally deciding to sacrifice himself to save his friends, leaps at Agatha and knocks her over and tells Arnodl to fly off. Agatha, enraged at the Longneck, orders her flyer friends to kill Littlefoot first. However, then, the grownups come. Topps, Tria, Mama Swimmer, and Grandma and Grandpa Longneck chase Agatha's flyers away from the kids. Howeve, Agatha, not to be outdone, kidnaps Petrie and shouts to Mama Flyer to hand over Ptero or else she will kill her son. Mama Flyer, having no choice, bring up Ptero. However, before his evil mother can get him, he bites her in the leg. She howls and drops Petrie. However, Ptero, who breaks loose from Mama Flyer, catches Petrie. Agatha, enraged, goes for them. However, a fight develops midair between her and Mama Flyer. Agatha tries to eat Mama Flyer, but she manages to avoid being captured. However, Agatha's flyers join in, and, with her help, Agatha pins down Mama Flyer and Petrie. She says she is going to enjoy eating them. However, just then, Ptero bites her in the leg. The flyers go for him, but he swings a tree at them, knocking all of the Sharpteeth flyers out of the air. Agatha, very enraged, knocks Ptero against a wall. She says that he is too mucn like his father and she should have known better. She says she is going to kill him now as he won't be turned. However, before she can do so, Petrie and Mama Flyer swing a tree branch at her, hitting her in the head. She is knocked out and falls into a tar pit , where she dies. The other Sharpteeth flyers leave. Ptero apologizes to the grownups for not telling them the truth that he is half-Sharptooth. They say that it doesn't matter. Mama Flyer adopts Ptero and he becomes part of their family. Songs Listen to Mother It's a Harsh and Cruel World Out There Friends Like These Soundtrack 1.) Agatha and the Pteranodon 2.) Agatha's Dark Deed 3.) Agatha and Ptero 4.) Escape to the Great Valley 5.) Meeting Leaf Eaters Memorable Quotes Ptero : My mother isn’t fond of leaf eaters because of what happened to father. In fact, she said that there is only one good place for leaf eaters to go. Cera: The Great Valley? Ptero : Our stomachs. - Ptero and Cera Ptero : Ok, what have you decided to do with me? If you’re going to kill me, please get it over with. I hate waiting. The suspense is what is killing me right now. Category:Fanfiction Movies Category:Flyers Category:Littlefoot Fanfiction Category:Cera Fanfiction Category:Ducky Fanfiction Category:Petrie Fanfiction Category:Spike Fanfiction Category:Flyer OCs Category:Sharptooth OCs Category:Pterano Fanfiction Category:Mongoose Lover